Mistakes Happen
by getfuzzyfan04
Summary: AU. When Sam, the princess of Amity, meets Danny, the son of the Spirit Chancellor, they become great friends and then more than friends. But when both make a big mistake, it could cost them their lives. DISCONTINUED. See profile for more info.
1. Meeting Danny

AN: Yet again, I am starting another fic without finishing the others...I'm not even sure if I'll finish them, but I'll try if I get some ideas. My muse despises me.

Getfuzzy's muse: Hey, you biatch! I don't hate you! I just...well, I hate you. But it's fun to inspire you and then let you down...

Getfuzzy: Shut it! Feh...Okay, onto more important stuff.

PLEASE READ THE STUFF IN BOLD.

**It's very AU…Um…Okay, Sam is a princess, Dash is a prince, Danny is the son of the 'Spirit Chancellor' in the land of Amity, and Tucker is an insane inventor who is best friends with Danny…And also, the way Danny got his powers is different than from the show since it's in the middle ages in a way…it's basically Hyrule put into this story with Danny Phantom characters. But they talk like we do now, so there's slang…but not much of it. It's hard to understand at first, but eventually, I hope you'll understand it.**

Ages:

Danny: 19

Sam: 19

Tucker: 19

Dash: 19

Xavier (OC): 12

Sam's POV…

"Princess Samantha, please pay attention. This is a very important matter. And sit up straight." My caretaker, Rose, tapped my shoulder.

"Call me Sam, Rose." I whispered back as I straightened up.

"I know…but your father likes it if I call you Samantha. It is your proper name after all." She whispered back.

Dad cleared his throat and straightened himself up in his throne. He's really into the whole king thing.

"Samantha, you may wonder why I've called you here." He said.

"Sam, damn it…Sam…" I grumbled. I knew I was taking the kiss of death by cussing in front of my father, but at least I did it quietly.

"Pardon?" Mother asked.

"Oh, nothing." I replied.

"Anyways, since you've reached the age of nineteen, it's time you found a royal consort…" He must have noticed the blank look on my face. "Or in other words, the man who will be the next king…or your future husband..."

My face paled. "What!" I shrieked. No way am I getting married now. I'm still young, technically.

"Yes, exciting isn't it? Tonight, you will be having dinner with one of the many young princes who want to court you. They are all very handsome and are excited to meet you." Dad smiled and squeezed Mom's hand. Of course, he doesn't understand that I'm in no way, shape, or form, excited about being a queen. They never understand me and they never will.

"But father…" I groaned.

"No complaining! Your mother even had the seamstress make you a new gown. You will not be going to a formal dinner in your tunic." Dad's grin grew bigger.

"You make me new dresses, but I never wear them! I hate wearing dresses! They…They suck!" The instant I said the word 'suck', I knew I shouldn't have said it. Dad's grin melted away.

"Samantha! You will never use that vulgar language in front of me again! Do you understand?" He cried.

"Yeah…I mean, yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Do not be sassy with me, young lady! You are a princess and you must act like it!" He pounded his fist on the armrest of his chair. "Rose, take her to her room!"

"Yes, your highness…" She stood and motioned for me to do it also. She took me up to my room.

"Ugh, I can't stand him! He doesn't understand!" I paced around and looked out of the window.

"Well, you are the heiress to the throne…you have to get married sometime." Rose stated quietly.

"I know…But most princes are stuck up butt holes." I sighed and flopped on my favorite chair. Rose gave me "The Look". "I know, I know…language… But they are! Why can't I just marry a normal guy…like…a…a clerk? Or an archer?"

"He must be royal…once you…um…have a baby you—" Rose started.

"WHAT! I refuse to have the baby of some jerk who most likely doesn't even love me." I squeezed a pillow tightly.

"I'm sorry…but you must…The line has to stay royal…" Rose played with her dress.

"Whatever." I stared out of the window towards the lake. We sat in silence for several minutes before there was a knock on the door. Rose got up and answered it. When she closed it back, she turned to speak to me.

"Sam, you have to get dressed up. Apparently, the Spirit Chancellor has arrived with his family to discuss how their new invention is coming over lunch. Your mother wants you to wear the purple dress with the purple sandals." Rose went to my closet and pulled out a deep purple silk dress with long sleeves and a pair of sparkly purple sandals. It's the only dress I can at least tolerate.

"Okay." I took the dress from Rose and went to change. I put my hair into a long braid. I've been dying to cut my hair shorter, but Dad says that I have to keep it long for some reason. My hair reaches my waist…I'm sure that's long enough.

"Oh, you look beautiful…" Rose smiled.

"Thank you." I blushed. All of the newspapers say that I'm the 'most beautiful maiden in all of the land', but I don't believe it. They most likely put it there just because I'm a princess.

"Now hurry, the lunch is about to begin." Rose pushed me towards the door. I ran down the stairs and to the formal dining room. Before I ripped open the doors, I composed myself so I gave the general idea that I was princess and that I wasn't depressed about getting married. I gently pressed open the door and walked inside.

"Good day, princess." The guards bowed as they greeted me.

"Good day…" I replied. A butler pulled my chair back for me and I sat down. I looked up and saw the most…handsome…gorgeous…man I've ever seen. He was tall, even though he was sitting and had shaggy black hair. It was very unkempt, but at the same time, was neat. He also had these electrifying eyes. They were pure blue and sharp as nails, but soft and caring.

He bowed his head. "Good day, Milady." I noticed he had a slight blush on his creamy cheeks. My heart skipped a beat.

"Good day…" I whispered.

"Samantha, these are the Fentons. They're making an invention to control roaming spirits in the city. This is Jackson, the spirit chancellor," Dad gestured towards a large (bordering on beastly) man in an orange tunic. "Madeline," Next to Jackson was a petite woman in a teal dress. "And their son, Daniel." So that's his name…I thought to myself. Now that I've been looking at him longer, he's much cuter. He has freckles across the bridge of his nose and one ear pierced.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, princess." Daniel's parents bowed their heads.

"The same to you." I responded automatically. Cooks suddenly appeared with platters of bread and salad. They served us all and the adults started to chat about ghosts.

"How old are you, Daniel?" I asked him quietly. Mom doesn't like it when I talk to 'normal people' as she puts it.

"Please, call me Danny…I'm 19." Danny bit into his roll.

"Okay, Danny. I'm 19 too…" I smiled. He was so adorably boyish, but at the same time, he was just…manly.

"Really? I always thought you were older…In the newspaper, they talk about you trying to find a king…" He finally looked up into my eyes.

"Yeah…it sucks—I mean, stinks…I mean, I'm still a kid in a way…I don't want to be married…" I nibbled on my salad.

"Oh…I just have a question, if you don't mind, princess." He said after swallowing.

"Go ahead…but please don't call me princess…Sam is fine." I sipped my water.

"Alright…well, what kind of things do you for fun? I mean, since you're protected by guards most of the time…" He cocked his head to the side. I noticed he had another ear piercing under his hair up on the top of his ear.

"I ride horses…and write…and I like archery a lot, but my parents don't like me to do that a lot." I explained to him.

"That's interesting…do you hunt things when you do the archery thing?" He asked. I laughed a little bit.

"No, never…I would die if I killed an animal…that's why I'm a vegetarian." A server took away my plate and replaced it with some fruit.

"Oh…" He poked absentmindedly at his food. We didn't say anything for quite a while.

"What kind of things do you like to do?" I finally asked him. He looked up.

"I like to spend time with my friend, Tucker…and I like to swim…Pretty boring, eh?" He grinned.

"No, not at all…what do you do when you're with Tucker?" I wondered. I've never had real friends outside of family.

"We just talk…and I help him with his inventions…" At the word inventions, his eyes suddenly became dark.

"What's wrong with his inventions?" I said after devouring a grape.

"Nothing…just some bad memories…one made me—" He paused as his mother shot him a look, suddenly peeling from the adult conversation. "One made me a bit sick…"

"I'm sorry…" I looked at his eyes in wonder. I felt this weird feeling. It was like

we were connected in some way.

"That's okay…" He smiled weakly. We both blushed.

The lunch continued and Danny and I kept talking. We talked about tons of things. He told me what life outside of the castle was like and I told him what it was like being a princess. I felt like I knew him really well, even though we'd just met.

It was letdown when the lunch ended and he had to leave. We stood out in front of the castle. As usual, they bowed. But when Danny bowed, he kissed my hand. But that's not what was odd. He slipped a piece of paper into my hand secretly and then winked. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you very much, your majesty." Jackson climbed into the carriage, followed by Madeline and Danny.

"You are very welcome." Mom replied. The horses began to move and they rode off. As soon as they were out of sight, I went back up into the castle and to my room.

Once I had changed into my pajamas, I sat on my bed and opened Danny's note. It read:

_Hi Sam! I enjoyed lunch a lot and I hope to speak to you soon. Maybe we can meet at my house…if you can…It's over near the town square. It's the one with the purple door and a green letter F on it. Just come by whenever you can…_

_Signed,_

_Danny._

I closed the note back up and my lips opened in a smile.

"That's so cute…" I said to myself. I tucked the note under my mattress so no one could find it and got out a book that I just started. Ironically enough, it's about a girl who falls in love with a guy she barely knows at first sight…

But did I fall in love at first sight? Or was I just blinded by his looks?

AN: That was a terrible ending, sorry…And just for the reference, I made Maddie and Jack's names formal for that part…And I'm going to start writing some Inuyasha stories and I'm changing my name to "My muse hates me"…I'm not sure though…so…um…yeah…Sorry if this doesn't update very soon, I've got lots of tests and things AND my mom got me THE FIRST SEASON OF INUYASHA ON DVD! SOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED. MUST. WATCH. ALL…lol…then I'm going to borrow the second movie from my boyfriend since that's the one where Kagome and Inuyasha kiss! I think…or is it the third? I don't know. Whatever. Okkkkay. Now review without flames!


	2. Dinner and arrows

AN: Thanks bunches for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! My muse is actually cooperating with me. I had to "hump her into submission" as Patches O' Hoolihan would say.

Muse: Ew! Pervert! Why did you hump me? Why don't you go hump your boyfriend while you grind to the "Thong Song"!

Fuzzy: I didn't hump you! (blushes) And Liam and I _don't_ grind to the "Thong Song"…per se…(coughs) Okay, onto the—

Muse: No! Trust me, you grind to the THONG SONG! EWWW! THONGS! YOU WEAR THONGS! (Laughs) DUMPS LIKE A TRUCK! YOU POOP! YOU POOP! AND YOUR BUTT IS THE SIZE OF THE STATE OF NEW YORK!

Fuzzy: My panties are not the subject of this story and my butt is not the size of New York...if it was, then I wouldn't be breathing right now since I _live _in New York…not the city…in some hick town in the middle of nowhere…Now get back in the corner and inspire me. And just ignore the Thong Song thing. It's quite a long story…

Muse: No! THONG WEARER! You grind soooooo hard with Liam! Your pants will catch on fire! The pants, the pants, the pants are on fire! We don't need no water let the—(Fuzzy knocks out her muse and puts her back in her corner).

Fuzzy: Okay. Now onto the story…(notices her muse is waking up) Inuyasha, sick her!

Inuyasha: Die, wench! (Inuyasha punches Fuzzy's muse and the muse passes out). Feh…that was easy.

Fuzzy: Whatever. Shut up and go confess your love to Kagome. She's waiting. And get some more ramen. I'm hungry.

Inuyasha: NO!

Fuzzy: Gosh…Okay, I need to stop this….but not before I tell you about my CRAPPY DAY FRIDAY. Because I just have to vent…of course…First, my cat coughs up all over my clean school skirt (uniforms suck) and so I have to wear the one I wore the day before. Then in first period (Advanced Calculus A.K.A dweeb land), I get my first "C" EVER. EEEEEVEEEEERRRR! Oh man…and then, after school, my boyfriend and I were in the hall waiting for his brother to take us to his house. No one was there except us. So he kissed me and then…um…we were sort of making out. And then OF COURSE, a nun has to turn the corner. So we both got detentions.

There's very little Danny/Sam in this chapter…but there is a little bit at the end…And sorry for the delay, I had some technical issues with my laptop which is where I save everything.

Also, I made Rose a priestess in this chapter…it's not too important, but it's there…

Sam's point of view…

Once I had read a few chapters in my book and the sun started to go down, I got another knock on my door.

"Come in." I called. I shut my book and set it on my desk.

"Samantha?" Rose stepped inside my room. "I have your dress for the dinner tonight with one of your consorts. It's quite pretty…You should hurry and change…" She held up this big, poofy, strapless red number that of course, I'd never be caught in. The only good thing about it is that it's red.

"Um…pretty for who? That little tart Princess Paulina?" I said sarcastically. I got off of my bed and went over to put on the dress.

"Come on, Sam…lighten up…the prince is quite handsome…and you look nice in red…" Rose handed me the dress.

"Alright, alright…I'm going…" I stomped into my bathroom.

"Good. Once you're out, come down to get your make up done." She called.

"Make up! Ugh…why? I hate that stuff…" I yelled from the room. I removed my pajamas and put on the dress. I walked back out. "Could you zip me?" I turned around. She zipped it up.

"Yes, you have to wear makeup…And here, put on this bra. You can't have your straps showing." She handed me a strapless bra.

"This is padded! Thanks, Rosie, my breasts feel confident." I went back into the bathroom to put it on. I came back out with the bra in place.

"I'm sorry! Your mother requested it…" She zipped my dress back up.

"Well it's not my fault that I don't have breasts that just spill out of my dress like hers do…or did…before she got old..." I turned to the side and looked at myself in my full length mirror. "I look like a gigantic strawberry…"

"You look gorgeous. Not at all like a strawberry…" Rose pulled some lint off of her shirt. "Come on…let's get your make up done." She went out the door and down the hall. I followed, holding up my skirt so I wouldn't trip.

Once I got in the room, it was worse than I thought. There were hairdressers and make up people waiting to burn my head until I melted. I sat in the chair and they immediately attacked. By the time they were done, I was poked, primped, trimmed, mascara-ed, and lipstick-ed within an inch of my life.

My hair was half up, half down and curled loosely. My make-up was…not bad looking, but I hated it. All in all, I looked okay.

After they were done, they practically pushed me out of the door and to the formal dining room. The guards opened the door to signal my entrance. Horns started to play. Confetti flew everywhere as I walked across the room. My eyes landed on this scrawny kid who looked about 8 years old. He bowed his head.

"Good day, Samantha." His voice sounded like an 8 year old's too. I rolled my eyes and sat down across from him in my seat.

"Hi…I mean, hello…" I crossed my legs.

"This is Prince Seth, from Orange Realm." Dad grinned. "Go ahead and start talking…" Oh, that's why he wants me to choose him. Orange Realm is a perfect paradise. Everyone is beautiful, the people are wealthy, and it's a great place to live.

"Hello…" I said in my most polite voice.

"Hello…Might I ask you, how did you become so beautiful? It's like the goddesses have blessed you…" He smiled charmingly. _Maybe he's not so bad…_I thought to myself. If he just complements me, it's all good.

"I'm…flattered…" I stuttered out. A blush crept across my cheeks.

"Fabulous…" Some food was brought out and we began to eat. "Do you enjoy…comic books?" He asked randomly. I snickered into my plate.

"No…not really…why?" I contained my laughter.

"You don't?" He looked up suddenly. "I knew it was too good to be true! Your parents lied to me! You don't like comic books so I won't marry you!" He stood up suddenly.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"I want my mommy!" Prince Seth ran from the room, crying like a little girl.

"Mom, what was that about?" I asked her.

"Oh…nothing…he's just…a little bit crazy…" Mom blushed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Sure…I'm going up to my room." I murmured with sudden rage. If they were going to marry me off, they should at least get someone who sort of wants to marry me for who I am!

I stomped up my stairs and to my room. I ripped off the dress and put on my tunic and boots. I put my hair up into a full ponytail and pulled on a hat. Rose barreled into my room as I strapped my bow and arrows on my back.

"Princess, where are you going? Prince Seth returned for you." Rose put her hands on her slender hips.

"As if I'm going back there! I'm going out. Just put a spell on my door so mom and dad can't get in and tell them I'm not feeling very well. I'll be back soon." I opened my big window and put my foot on the edge of it.

"Sam, please don't leave! I hate lying to your parents…" Rose pleaded. I ignored her and stepped all the way out of window. I turned back towards her.

"Technically, you're not lying since I don't feel good about all this courting stuff. Goodbye for now." I started to shut the window as Rose walked towards the door to put a locking spell on it.

"She'd better thank me for this…" I heard her murmur as I finished closing the window.

I ran down the outer steps of the castle and down to the barn without any guards seeing me. I went around the back of the barn to get my horse, Ganna. She snorted lightly once she saw me.

"Sh…" I whispered to her. I carefully grabbed her bridle from off of its hook and slipped it on her head. I didn't bother with a saddle since it would make too much noise to put on. I stepped up on a fence railing and slid on her back.

I tapped my heels on her sides and Ganna broke into a trot. We trotted until we were out of the guard's earshot and sight then we broke into a gallop.

I turned Ganna into the town square and slowed her back down to a walk.

"Let's see…purple door…purple door…Ah ha! There it is…" I spoke to myself. I spotted Danny's door with the green "F" on it and hopped off Ganna. I tied her up to a hitching post nearby and walked up to the house. I heard sounds from inside and I could see a fire inside from the window.

I knocked on the door and waited. A young woman, about 25 or 26 came to the door. She had auburn red hair and pretty green eyes. She was much taller than I was.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Um, yes…I'm a friend of Danny's…Is he here?" I said.

"Sure…come on in, it's sort of chilly out there." The woman gave me a happy smile and stood aside so I could come in. I stepped inside the cute cottage. It was nicely furnished and felt very welcoming. She shut the door behind me. "So, what's your name? I didn't know Danny had a new girlfriend."

I felt myself blush all the way down to my toes. "Oh, I'm not his girlfriend…And my name is—" I paused. "Sango…" I blurted out, naming one of my good friends who was a princess of an island not far away.

"That's a nice name…Danny's upstairs with Tucker. His room is the first door on the left. My name's Jazz by the way." Jazz pointed up the stairs.

"Thank you." I started up the stairs. I arrived at Danny's bedroom and knocked gently. "Danny?" I whispered, just in case he was asleep early.

"Come in." I heard him say. I gently pushed open the door. A dark skinned boy about my age was sitting on a stool across from Danny.

"Sam?" Danny asked skeptically. I pulled off my hood and took my hair down from its ponytail. "Wow, it's you!" He smiled.

"Yep…in the flesh…" I shrugged.

"Danny, is she the one that you said had the hottest—" Danny's friend started to say.

"Do you want to sit down?" Danny interrupted. He was blushing and biting his bottom lip. It was very cute.

"Okay." I sat down next to Danny.

"Oh, this is Tucker by the way…" Danny said after a few awkward minutes.

"Nice to meet you." I extended my hand.

"Nice to meet you too…I've heard a lot about you…" Tucker grinned and shook my hand.

"Really?" I shot Danny a look. "What sort of things?"

"Mainly about how hot—" Tucker's grin got bigger.

"It was yesterday! Mainly about how hot it was yesterday…when I heard that I was going to have lunch with…um…you…" Danny coughed out. His face was bright red. He must have made that up because it's quite cold.

"Oh…" I giggled.

"Yeah…um…" Danny's face returned to its normal color. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure…" I got up and followed Danny and Tucker down the stairs and outside.

His backyard was very large. It also had several targets, bows, arrows, and odd contraptions.

"Wow…this is cool…" I ran my fingers across a silver bow hanging on a hook. "Can I try it?"

"Yeah…it's pretty hard to use though. Do you want me to teach you?" Danny picked it up and got an arrow.

"No, I think I can handle it." I took the bow from him and started to put the arrow on it. He was right. It was really strange. It was curved in different places. I aimed as well as I could towards a target and let the arrow go. It missed the target completely. "Okay…I think I need some help."

"Alright…" Danny grabbed another arrow and clasped my hands in his from behind my back. My hands started to tingle like they were asleep. He set the arrow in place and pulled back my arm. "Just hold it like this…" I felt his warm breath on the top of my head. The nerves in my back were on fire from his gentle touch. "And release." We let go of the arrow and it hit straight in the center.

"Thanks…" I stammered after he let go of my hands. We stood just looking into each other's eyes for several moments. His eyes were beautiful, like two sapphires in his eyes.

"Ahem…" Tucker finally said. "If you two want to kiss, then I'm out."

"We're not going to kiss!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I added.

"Alright…Alright…no need to freak out…It's just that you were looking at each other like you were lovers or something." Tucker held his hands up. Danny and I must have both opened our mouths to say something at the same time. "But I know you both aren't."

From the smile on Tucker's lips, I could tell he knew that we both may have had a 'thing' (or whatever you'd like to call it) for each other.

And I also knew that I _really_ wanted this 'thing' to become more.

AN: BLEAGH I HATED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry! Everyone is EXTREMELY out of character and it's very…blah…I have this flu thingy going on so my brain is fried like that girl who got fried in that episode of Inuyasha with the Thunder Brothers...the one where Hiten had the ho. snorts I swear, he's like a pimp!

In the other chapters to come, Sam will be having dinner with other princes. If you want to, you can give a character of another show/video game/anime or whatever to have dinner with her…It doesn't matter what show, just as long as you give me a brief personality description just in case I haven't seen the show. Thanks a lot!

Review without flames!


	3. Dinner with Yuki

AN: Hey everyone! I have the responses to all of my FABULOUS reviews! Sorry it's been a while! I went to Mexico with my boyfriend, his family, my family, and my friends! IT WAS SO FUN! Except for my…very…embarrassing moment. (coughs)

Divagurl277: Thanks! And the detention wasn't bad…we just separated papers.

Thundera86: Thankies!

Anne-Camp A.K.A Obi-Quiet: Thanks!

Bowling 4 fics: Thanks so much!

AlwaysWrite: This was SO HELPFUL! THANK YOU! Yeah…I tend to rush things…from traffic (ROAD RAGE!), to…everything, really. I didn't really make Sam all that upset about a nine year old because back in the day (oh gosh, I sound like a nun! Heh!), I guess it wasn't as big of a deal. And yes, her parents like to see her suffer…which is mean…but it's gonna be important later! Indeed…Sam does seem perfect so far, but she'll become more 'Sam-like' as she gets to know Danny. It's sort of a transformation thing…Yeah…And Inuyasha is the COOLEST SHOW EVER. It's insanely addictive. And I mean, INSANELY. I sat on the couch and watched the first season for an entire day. I didn't even EAT. Well, I ate popcorn…and a soda. That's it. For an ENTIRE DAY…and I love to eat….but basically, it's about this girl who falls down a well and she ends up in Feudal Japan. She meets Inuyasha who's a half demon (AND A BABE! I'm an incredible dweeb, I know…falling in love with anime characters). She has this jewel thingy and it explodes into pieces with an arrow and she has to find them. That was extremely vague, but it's… yeah…Thanks so much again!

KelseyAlicia: Thanks! I'll try to read your fic as soon as I can! I've got a lot of stuff going on so I barely have time to update…

Sailor Attitude: Thanks! And I'm going to use Yuki from Fruits Basket…I dunno if you read/watch it, but IT'S SO COOL. I LOVE IT. Lol…erm…yeah…Yuki is really hot too, but he looks a bit girly.

This chapter is just going to be the dinner between Yuki and Sam…with some mild Yuki/Sam fluff, but nothing major. And sorry for the cheesy name of where Yuki lives…couldn't think of anything else.

Sam's POV…

The next day, I had to have another dinner with some guy named Yuki. Yet again, I had to have another dress and makeup attack.

The dress was ugly as anything…mainly because it was pink. I hate pink. Pink is WAY too girly and prissy.

I walked down to the carriages, where I would go down to the docks and have dinner with Yuki next to the water. It sounded pretty romantic, but I didn't want to go with him…I'm pretty sure you know who I wanted to go with…

"Samantha, please come inside." Mom motioned me towards her. I hopped into the carriage and sat down. The horses started to trot steadily towards Lake Amity.

"I think you will like Yuki…he's a nice boy…" Dad straightened his fancy tunic as he spoke.

"And he's extremely handsome…Many ladies are trying to get him to marry them. He even has a fan club full of girls who worship the ground he walks on!" Mom grinned.

"Okay." I looked out of the opening of the compartment.

"Perk up, Samantha…soon you'll be queen of this entire empire! You'll be powerful and happy!" Dad patted my knee.

"Power isn't everything…" I whispered.

"What?" Mom said.

"Nothing…Just…talking to myself…" I sighed as the lake came into view. There was already another carriage waiting.

A servant helped me out of the carriage and my parents urged me towards the carriage. I walked up to it just as the other family was getting out. First, a woman with long purple hair stepped out. She was elegant and thin, yet curvy. Next, a tall man got out. He had long, shiny silver hair and had a thin frame under his rust orange tunic. Lastly, a boy about my age stepped out.

He was…beautiful…you know, for a guy. He had silver-purple hair, like his parents' hair mixed together and deep, large purple eyes. He was taller than I was (But that's not saying much), and very skinny for his height. His skin was also pale, like mine.

"Prince Yuki, this is Princess Samantha of Amity." One of the carriage drivers who I guess had another job introduced us. Yuki bowed.

"Nice to meet you." He said, quietly.

"Princess Samantha, this is Prince Yuki Sohma of Zodiac." The man announced. I curtsied as gracefully as I could,

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Dinner is ready down by the bay." A butler appeared from no where and pointed down to the bay area. Yuki nodded and held out his arm for me. I linked my arm in his and we started to walk down to the bay.

The silence was deafening and awkward. We didn't speak until we reached the table for dinner. It was just us two; our parents were on the other side of the room so we could 'bond'.

He finally broke the silence. "The flowers are very pretty this time of year…even though it's cold." Yuki stared out of the window at the blossoms by the lake.

"Yeah…I mean, yes. Sorry. My parents told me to speak 'properly'." I blurted.

"That's okay. I don't mind if you say 'yeah'. I say it a lot too…" His lips curled up a little into a small smile, but his eyes still looked sad.

"Oh…" I said, not knowing a good response. "I like this time of year…"

"I do too. I don't like it when it's hot." Yuki continued to eat.

"Well…then…uh…" I stammered. This was _really_ awkward.

"Erm…yeah…" He stuttered. Thankfully, more food came to fill the silence. It seemed like hours until the meal was over.

After the meal, we were escorted outside next to the lake.

"Yuki…I have a question…" I linked my fingers together.

"Alright." He said, not taking his eyes off of the lake. His eyes were distant and lovestruck, but evidently, the love wasn't directed towards me.

"Do you have a girlfriend back home?" I asked.

"Well…yeah…but my parents don't know. If they found out…" He shook his head. "She'd be in a lot of trouble…"

"Oh…that's what I thought…You don't seem that interested." I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to be rude." He apologized.

"It's fine…I understand." I patted his arm gently.

"Cool…" He whispered.

We finally started to talk a bit about the people who we liked and how much it sucked being royalty. That part flew by quickly. Before I knew it, it was time for Yuki to leave.

At least then, I knew that I wasn't the only one who hated being who I was.

AN: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. AND I'M SORRY. I'm just not…in the writing mood. This is mainly a filler chapter for the stuff that's going to happen next. The next chapter is BIG Danny/Sam. And everyone is OOC in this CHAPPPTTTTTEEEEEERRRRR! GAHHHHH! THIS SUCKS! I'M NOT FEELING THE FLOW. (Muse hits her in the head with a brick)

Muse: Okay, she's fine. She's just having one of those spaz attacks because I'm not helping her. Just review without flames or I will suck out your soul…with a BENDY STRAW! MOOHOOHAHAHAHAH!


End file.
